


Man of My Dreams?

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When Hunk was little, he started having dreams, dreams of all kinds of things and places, anything his imagination could come up with.And then he met a man there that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. At first, naturally, he thought he just came up with this cool alien man and thought nothing of it.But then things began to get a little too real.





	Man of My Dreams?

It had started when he was small in all honesty. The first time it happened, he _remembered_ , if only because the dream was so strange it was hard to forget, even as a child. Everything was foggy, literally, with just enough light to see clearly without hurting his eyes. Hawea looked completely like himself, chubby little belly starting to poke out from his too small pajamas and barefoot, dark brown hair falling over his eyes, while the other person there -- he looked nothing at all like Hawea himself did. He was tall -- taller than Mama and Daddy, but for all the strangeness in height, he wasn't afraid. There were other things to be afraid of, after all, like the fact that the other person's clothing was so strange, and he had what looked like purple and red fur all over his body.   
  
Honestly, he looked _really_ scary, but...Hawea wasn't scared. He probably _should_ have been -- even **would** have been if he had been awake, but he was dreaming, so instead of screaming and fleeing, he walked right up to the strange looking man and held out a hand. "Hello! I Hawea, who you?"   
  
The purple man looked startled, but crouched down, carefully taking the small hand into his own with a smile. "I am Kolivan, kit. What are you doing here?" There was a moment when he looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he sat there on the foggy ground, still taller than Hawea was but not nearly as tall, being more on his level than he was before. "Would you like to sit in my lap?"   
  
Hawea didn't even hesitate, almost immediately crawling into Kolivan's lap, reaching over and grabbing hold of the braid that was pulled over the purple man's shoulder, not tugging on it at all, but running his fingers over it. "I was sleepin', Am I dreamin'? Mama always says sweet dreams b'fore I sleep, so's this dreamin'?"   
  
Kolivan couldn't help but chuckle lightly, letting go of the small child's hand to instead gently scratch the boy's hair. "Perhaps. Perhaps. I assume that is what this is. Tell me, do your people have anything special about dreams?"   
  
"Uh, they're fun!" Hawea sounds uncertain but then again, what small child could answer such a complicated question? It was a wonder he had even realized he was dreaming, given his size. "Why you look so funny?"   
  
"That's just how I was born," the large man smiled softly, his eyes filled with an odd sort of warmth, unable to bring his hand away from the boy's hair, still gently scratching. "Did your mother ever tell you it's not nice to point out differences like that?" He didn't sound hurt at all, more amused by how the boy spoke.   
  
"Oh. Sorry, Ko'van." Hawea didn't quite get the name right, but the effort was still clear as fingers continued to caress the braid. "Mama did say that. I wish Mama didn't have to go away."   
  
"Mm? Away?" Gently, Kolivan scooped the child into his arms, making sure he was still able to play with the braid, but holding him close even as he listened. Hawea noticed how warm the man was, and comfortable despite the strange looking clothing. "Where is she going?"   
  
"She gotta go work," Hawea said softly. "Daddy will be back but I...I want both Mama and Daddy home." There was a frown on the boy's face, not quite a pout but certainly close to one. "They never home t'gether."   
  
There was a soft humming coming from Kolivan, almost purring if Hawea thought about it, before the purple man spoke. "Sometimes parents have to do things to keep their kits happy," he said, voice still soft as could be. "It can be hard, but I assure you, Hawea, they both love you very much."   
  
"....I know." The boy looked tired, curling up against the larger man, still holding onto his braid as his eyes slid slowly shut. "Can I meet you 'gain someday?"   
  
"I'm sure we will, kit. I'm sure we will. If you need to rest, then rest. I won't leave you alone."   
  
"M'kay. Thank you, Ko'van."

* * *

The next time he dreamed was years later -- Hawea was much taller now, almost as tall as his mom, and he was plenty big to do things on his own. The strange dream from when he was little was almost forgotten, but the moment he saw the foggy dreamscape once more, he knew where he was -- if only because it was vaguely familiar. It wasn't until he saw the large purple man once again that it fully clicked in his mind, feet quickly taking him over to Kolivan.

"Hey, hey mister, are you Kovan?" He didn't have perfect memory, sadly, but at least he vaguely remembered. Kolivan's lips quirked slightly, though he didn't completely smile, instead crossing his arms and nodding.

"Kolivan, yes. I -- how have you been doing, Hawea?" He looked almost anxious, if Hawea was reading him right -- certainly somewhat nervous, and antsy.

"I'm doin' pretty good, honestly. I didn't think I'd have this dream again, I thought I'd just had some bad food once and gotten really imaginative..." Hawea trailed off uncertainly, chewing on his lip. It was a habit he'd somehow fell into as of late, and now that he'd started, he really didn't have any idea how to stop. "How are you doing?"

There was a beat of silence before Kolivan shook his head. "Things have gotten strained for me and my men since I saw you last, but that isn't important right now." There was another beat before his expression softened. "Hawea, do your people have a significance to meeting someone in their dreams?"

"I...don't think so? I mean, they say who you meet in your dreams is always someone you've met before but, I've definitely never met you before, or seen you on TV or anything. Why? And uh, what exactly are you? I remembered looking up purple people as soon as I figured out how to do so but there wasn't anything so I -- y'know." Hawea coughed, looking awkward and scratching the back of his head. "And are you like, military or something?"

Another beat of silence, as if Kolivan is thinking carefully, before he opens his mouth to speak. "In a sense I am, kit. As for what I am," his lips quirk upward again, revealing teeth before he continues speaking. "I am Galra. I don't suppose you've heard of us if my appearance is so surprising to you," he added absently. "We're a species that lives among the stars. We lost our home planet many decaphoebes ago, long before I was born. Many of my people aren't someone you would want to get to know, so I'd advise trying to get away if you see anyone that looks similar to myself. Or purple or blue at all, really." There was another moment before he sat, patting the ground beside him. "Come, sit, and I'll tell you more, if you wish."

It took Hawea all of a moment before he nodded and moved to sit beside Kolivan eagerly. "So you really travel through space? That's awesome! I wanna do that someday! I mean, people sometimes travel to space, but we don't exactly all get to yet. I gotta work hard if I wanna get into the Galaxy Garrison when I get older, like my Mom and Dad did." He leaned forward, looking up at Kolivan as he did so. "So, so, why do you keep asking if dreams mean anything to me? I -- you asked me that before, didn't you?"

"That I did -- and the reason is...complicated." For the first time, there's a moment of hesitation in his voice, his appearance cooling slightly, though he still seemed friendly at least. "We Galra, well most of us anyway, believe that we meet the person who completes us, who compliments us perfectly, in our dreams. We call them our soulmates, as it were. Some have multiple soulmates throughout their lives, while some only have one. We are a long lived people, so it does happen that sometimes there's overlap like that. The dreams in which you meet are always different from a typical dream, thus..." He trailed off before looking over at Hawea. "I don't suppose any of that is familiar to you?"

"Mm, well, I've heard about soulmates before but...only in like, silly romance movies my mom watches. She says it's just an idea, that there's no such thing as being made for someone." Brown eyes widened, looking at the purple man for a long moment before shaking his head. "I'm definitely not that sort of guy, either! I mean, I don't think I was made for anyone, so uh."

"That's understandable, kit," Kolivan couldn't help the soft laughter coming from him. "And we don't necessarily believe that either, it's more, again, that someone completes us. Like you have two pieces of a puzzle to put together. Both have something, but together they have something better, if that makes sense?" He wasn't going to insist on anything, but Kolivan already knew -- this was real, this wasn't just a dream. But it wasn't often that Galra bonded with those outside their own species, so he would need to be careful.

Besides, Hawea's people weren't in space yet. He had time to convince the boy, while also letting the boy be a boy just a while longer before being pulled into the conflict that was happening across the wide universe.

"I guess," Hawea definitely wasn't certain of that but, he did know he enjoyed spending time with Kolivan in his dreams. This was fun, and it felt as if he actually did something enjoyable here. He was sad when, after some more idle chatter, it was obvious that Kolivan was waking up. He didn't comment, but he knew.

And then Kolivan was gone.

* * *

The next time they met was still years later, but not as many years as it had been between the first and second dreams. Hawea remembered the dreams this time, and as the dreamscape filled his senses, he quickly spotted Kolivan and ran over to him.

"Kolivan, Kolivan! I got into the Garrison!" He seemed so, so cheerful, despite knowing he would be pushed even harder now, that he was where he had dreamed of being for so long. Because it was hard to get in -- but even harder to stay in and complete his studies. Kolivan's arms lifted slightly and Hawea almost slammed into the Galra, giving him a hug. "I might get to go to space! I'm an engineer, I'm learning how to fix things. It's not as exciting as being a pilot, but that's probably a good thing really. I've been finding things are actually really scary, and I uh, I get motion sickness. Do people still get that up in space, Kolivan?"

"I'm **_proud_ ** of you, Hawea," Kolivan chuckled. "I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it. And...depends on the method of travel they're using to get up there. If your people aren't accustomed to space travel, then it's likely you'll still have some trouble. But I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually. Most do." Giving Hawea a slight squeeze, he let go, letting the boy -- almost a man -- step back from him, still looking very, very pleased with himself.

"So, so, if I go to space, does this mean -- that we might actually be able to meet?" He seemed almost shy asking, but Hawea had to ask, needed to ask. The idea that the purple man (who, really, was more blue than purple now that he thought about it, but he'd always be purple in his mind) existed up among the stars made him happy, but also nervous. Things could change between dreams and reality, after all. "I mean, not -- not immediately, but like, someday?"

"I would certainly think so," Kolivan grinned. It almost looked foreign on his features, which looked much aged since the last time the two had spoken. But despite that, despite likely being tired and strained, he looked rather relaxed in Hawea's presence. "It might not be immediate, but I'll try my best to find a way to meet you." There was more he wanted to say, more he wanted to try to explain, but before he could, Hawea was quickly gone.

_....well then._

* * *

Kolivan had remained in the dreamscape for hours after that, but Hawea hadn't returned. Of course, he assumed that something had woken the boy up and thought nothing about it, until he found himself there again. This time, it had been even less time between meetings, and he was there again before Hawea, but he didn't mind.

When Hawea appeared, he took in the boy's appearance. Going off of what little he had seen, it was almost certain that the boy was nearly done growing. He hadn't grown very much since the last dream, though his face looked more serious than it had before. As the boy's eyes opened, their eyes met, and Kolivan **_knew_**.

Hawea was no longer innocent to the state of the universe. There was a hint of fear there that hadn't been there before, the boy falling into a fighting stance of some sort. Kolivan was quick to hold up his hands, revealing that he held no weapons, aside from the blade resting in it's sheath at his hip. That didn't help matters much when there was a yell and the boy was rushing him.

"Hawea! It's _me_ , Kolivan!" Kolivan wasn't a kit anymore himself, hadn't been in decaphoebes, but he moved quickly enough to keep Hawea from landing any blows. While this was the land of dreams, he didn't want to take a chance, and the movements on his own behalf were instinctual as much as anything else. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you, I'm _not_ your **enemy**! What has **_happened_**...?"

"Your people _hurt_ Shiro!" Hawea looked enraged, and maybe even broken. There were what looked to be tears forming in his eyes as he continued swiping at the older man. "They _took_ him, and his crew, and took his arm and -- and they hurt **Allura's** people! They're all _gone_! Her people, her planet, they're gone!" Try as he might, the tears escaped his ducts, trailing down his face as he kept trying to hit Kolivan. "I thought I could **_trust_ ** you!"

"You _can_ , Hawea, I'm not like them." He wanted to say everything, explain as best as he could, but there was no way to do that, not while Hawea was refusing to listen, still swinging punches like a wild thing. "Not _all_ Galra are responsible for what happened to your friends, and I'm **so** sorry that happened." Hawea's swiping was becoming sloppier and sloppier, soft sobs escaping him. Kolivan took the moment to put his arms around the kit -- the kit who wasn't really a kit, was at that awkward stage between being a kit and an adult -- and held him as he cried. "I'm _not_ like them, I **swear** it. I want nothing to do with them."

"But you're -- you're one of them. I thought -- I thought --"

"That I supported what my people did?" There was a snort from Kolivan as he moved one hand to absently pet at Hawea's hair. "I don't. There's a number of us who don't, Hawea. But...I _did_ warn you, if you saw any who looked vaguely like me, to flee from them."

"And we did -- _we_ **did** \-- well, we mostly did, but we had to do some stuff but then we fled and we fought and it was **_terrifying_**." Hawea's breaths were coming faster and faster and Kolivan knew he'd have to calm the human down before he harmed himself.

"That's good, that's very good, Hawea. I'm proud of you, I promise." There was a niggling at the back of his mind, that something was familiar about all this that he was hearing, but he pushed it aside for the time being. His soulmate needed him, that could wait. "As long as you and your friends are safe, that's what matters. I do have to ask, however, did you ever tell any of your friends about me?" Because even if he wasn't going to think about certain matters, he couldn't put the Blade at risk, not just yet.

"No, of _course_ not, why would I?" Hawea snorted, shaking his head before looking up. "No one would believe me if I **did** , but I just -- I knew, and I couldn't get the thought out of my head, that maybe -- maybe you're a bad one, a mean one, one of those who helped hurt Shiro so many times." He still seemed to be on alert, but his breathing was calming at the least. Kolivan was glad for that, even as he kept stroking Hawea's hair. "I -- I don't know if we can meet, though. I -- I don't exactly have any say here, but I still -- I still want to meet you someday, but it might be a long, long time." His breathing started to grow quicker once more. "Allura really, _**really** _ doesn't like Galra, and neither does Shiro, and I can't blame them, and they're like, they're in charge so..."

"It's alright, Hawea, I promise. I'm sure we'll meet someday, okay? Don't worry about that right now, I want you to focus on you keeping yourself and your friends safe. That's more important than us meeting." Kolivan didn't say it, but he was almost certain they would be meeting soon regardless...whether it was in dreams once more, or in reality. He couldn't explain it, but he just...he knew. "So, instead of focusing on that, why don't you tell me some of what you have learned? Some of the things that you've seen?" It was always nice to hear how someone fared the first time they left home.

The pair talked, and each of them could tell the other was hiding something but, they were okay with that. Everyone had secrets, after all.

* * *

Hunk stood with the rest in the hangar as they waited for Shiro, Keith, and their guests to return. Emotions were running somewhat high already, and he was more than a little bit twitchy. More than once, he had wanted to ask Kolivan about if he was part of this ‘Blades of Marmora’, but they hadn’t met in one another’s dreams since shortly after Hunk had become a paladin. Still, even knowing that he wasn’t a threat, that he was on their side, Hunk had kept from telling the others about this. There were reasons behind it, multiple, but he liked having that little bit of surety, that little bit of knowledge that the others hadn’t.

Besides, they might accuse him of being delusional, especially Allura.

**_Especially_ ** Allura.

So when the hangar doors opened and allowed the Red Lion in, they all stood just a little bit straighter, all wondering just who they would’ve brought back from this base in the middle of nowhere where there was only danger. Down went the Lion’s head, opening to let her passengers out, and while Hunk instinctively looked to Shiro and Keith, wanting to be certain they were alright, they quickly moved on to look at the hooded figures, the one in the middle already seeming familiar. They all did, to an extent, by wearing the same attire.

But the middle one...he quickly shook his head. That _couldn’t_ be, there was absolutely no way it would be this easy.

But then the mask dissolved and the hood was tugged back, braid falling down in front of him, and Hunk gasped quietly, eyes widening. Right there, moving to kneel in front of Allura, was **_Kolivan_**.

Kolivan was the leader of the Blade of Marmora.

He heard Allura ask a question, asking something probably important, but he didn’t pay it any mind as he moved forward, towards the three Galra and Allura, looking almost shy but determined.

Then Kolivan looked over, and their eyes met.

“...Hawea?”

That was all it took for Hunk to run over to hug the man, almost clinging to him. “Kolivan! Why didn’t you tell me?”

The question was loaded, but the _answer_ was simple. Kolivan’s face hardened, but he made no move to push Hunk away, indeed he put a gentle hand on the human’s back as he answered. “Because I _couldn’t_. I didn’t know who you might meet. The **less** you knew, the better.”

“Woah, _woah_ , **_woah_** , slow down there, what are you two _talking_ about? Hunk? Why are you hugging this guy?” Lance frowned, looking confused but not outright hostile. Hunk counted that as a win for the moment, especially considering Allura almost looked as if she wanted to murder him.

“I’ve -- I’ve been seeing him in my dreams off and on for years. At first, I thought it was fake but…” Hunk trailed off, looking almost ashamed.

That was when Kolivan decided to step in, hoping to clear things up.

“Hawea is _**my**_ _soulmate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's how this all starts! Feel free to let me know what you guys think. :3


End file.
